


Fluffy February Day 11 - Stargazing

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mothership Zeta, Other, Slice of Life, Star Trek References, Stargazing, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Deacon and Sole watch the stars and chat about their place in the universe.forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 11 - Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

“That one’s called the Dinosaur.”

“Which one?”

“That one. just a little to the left, yeah there. That one.”

“The Dinosaur you said?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think that’s a real constellation.”

“What are you talking about, of course it is.”

“What’s that one called?”

“Uhh… which one?”

“That one!”

“Oh, that one. Yeah, that’s called the… tower.”

“The tower?”

“Yeah, haven’t you heard of the tower? Those born under the tower can… pick locks better than anyone else.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, do you?”

“How dare you! Of course I do. I was there when these stars were being created, of course I know what they’re called.”

“You’re full of shit, and you know it.”

“Can you prove it's _not_ called the Tower?”

“Well, no. I spent all my scout time playing with knives and looking for bugs.”

“Heh, of course you did.”

“But I’m pretty sure the stars and constellations all had Greek names. Or was it Roman names? I can’t remember.”

“So for all you know, I could be telling the truth.”

“I know for a fact that you're not. The Tower? Lame!”

“The stars are full of endless possibilities! They can be whatever you want them to be!”

“All right, then I’m naming that one the Deacon.”

“Which one?”

“That one, right there. The really bright one.”

“Oh that? That’s Venus.”

“It is not.”

“Really! That’s Venus, I swear.”

“Well fuck Venus, I’m renaming it Deacon.”

“Aw, babe, that’s so romantic.”

“Deacon?

“Yeah?”

“Do you think there’s life on other worlds?”

“Like besides the Zetans you mean?”

“Zetans? What are Zetans?”

“These little green men with kickass laser weapons.”

“What, like Spock?”

“No, not as friendly as Spock.”

“Spock wasn’t the friendliest guy.”

“Spock was a gentleman and pleasure to be around. He was a close personal friend, and I won't listen to you slandering him. No. These guys are _actually_ unfriendly.”

“For real though. Do you think Humanity is all there is, and we’ve gone and blown it?”

“Just cause the bombs dropped doesn't mean we’ve blown it. Not forever anyway. As for the other thing? I don’t know. I mean space is huge, and the odds of there only being one planet in all of the history of all time is kinda laughable.”

“Right.”

“Did I ever tell you about the time my friend got abducted by aliens?”

“Oh, now this I gotta hear.”

“It all started with a radio broadcast....” Deacon spins a yarn about how his friend, Jasper, got taken up into the mothership. It was quite the tale. Unethical experiments, a wacky crew of misfits, exploding Brahmin, epic energy weapons, a space walk. Finally, he recounted how the gang had commandeered the spaceship, and blew the aliens to pieces. “And to this day, the little girl, the Samurai, the cowboy, and the soldier watch over Earth from the ship. The end.”

“Wait, if they blew the aliens to pieces, how are the misfits still in space?”

“Uhh... I don’t know. You’d have to ask Jasper.”

“Sounds like they’re an even bigger liar than you are.”

“Now that’s just rude.”

“How do you come up with all this stuff anyway?”

“What do you mean “come up with”? Everything I’ve ever told you is the truth.”

“Even the lies?”

“Especially the lies.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
